


МИШУРА И РЫБА II

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. МЕНЯЕМ ЛАМПОЧКИ

\- Простите ? Кто вы ? - переспросил Джим. Ему показалось, что он ослышался.

Его собеседник хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Больше всего этот очкарик походил на молодого преподавателя американского университета 60-х. Эдакий молодой «ботан» с битловской прической и очках как у Джона Леннона. По его словам он и был молодым преподавателем. Всё верно. А ещё …

\- Бог. Создатель. Творец Вселенной. - очкарик снова пожал плечами. - Ну вы так привыкли называть того кто создал вашу Вселенную. Собственно это была тема моей диссертации. Создание Вселенной в которой, с высокой вероятностью, возможно появление разумной жизни. Три года пахал как проклятый … И удачно !

Джим сглотнул. «Псих ?» Он торчал здесь с этим странным типом только потому, что ждал оформления бумаг. Бюрократия и бумаги, подписи, печати, чиновники и хорошенькие секретарши как видно существовали во всех мирах. «Ну разве что где-то, вместо шоколадки, секретарше дарят сырую рыбу, а на какой нибудь отдалённой планете пришлось бы исполнить причудливый местный танец ...» А тут вынужден торчать в кабинете и пить кофе пока молодой человек сосредоточено изучал бумаги, потом печатал ответ и его секретарь, забрав бумаги, исчезла в глубинах здания — дверь приоткрылась на миг и Джим увидел обычную университетскую суету … А теперь это ...

\- То есть … - у Джима приподнялись брови.

\- Ага. Самое сложная часть — математическая. Сидел круглые сутки.

\- То есть это ты говорил из горящего куста и всё прочее …

\- Не-а. - помотал головой «Всевышний». - Этим у нас исторический факультет занимается. Человечеством то бишь. Наш ректор очень доволен — мой диссер оказался востребован на других кафедрах. Историки, антропологи, филологи, социологи, психологи … Вот они теперь следят за происходящим и если что — вмешиваются. Корректируют. Простенькие спецэффекты … Но работают.

Джим вспомнил фильм «Догма» и вопрос Беттани. И ответ Бога. И поэтому не стал задавать вопросов. Просто взял конверт, который принесла секретарша «Всевышнего.»

\- Не переживай. Никто не знает на самом деле. Может и мою Вселенную создал какой то очкарик-»ботан».

Джим поднял голову и посмотрел наверх. Лампочка под потолком мигала. Очкастый создатель Вселенной подошёл и тоже озабоченно уставился на лампочку:

\- Чёрт её побери, опять лампочку менять.

Лампочка издала короткий предсмертный треньк. И погасла. Джим насмешливо усмехнулся:

\- «И сказал Бог:»Да будет Свет !» и стал свет и сказал Бог, что это хорошо ...»

Очкарик, пыхтя, притащил стремянку. Из кармана пиджака торчала коробочка с лампочкой:

\- Вам не трудно ? Не поможете ?

\- Конечно.

Ботан взобрался по стремянке(Джим крепко держал её и думал, что вот чего он никогда не видел так это Бога с отвратительным вестибулярным аппаратом ...) и достал из кармана мятый носовой платок, а потом, сквозь него, осторожно взялся за лампочку и начал её аккуратно вывинчивать. Раздался противный скрип. «Создатель всего сущего» поморщился:

\- Вообще то это любимая присказка моего препода. Стоит, листает твою работу и бормочет себе под нос:»Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо ...» Ты уже расслабился и думаешь, что всё нормально, а он, закрывая тетрадь: «Извините, батенька, но вот на странице такой-то вы допустили пару существенных ошибок. Придётся всё переделать.» Так что должны были бы написать: «И сказал Он хорошо, хорошо. Неплохо.» Ладно, спасибо за помощь, а вы наверняка торопитесь …

Джим пожал, прощаясь, новому приятелю руку:

\- Не за что. Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей почты !

 

 


	2. ПОЧТИ ИДЕАЛЬНО

Джонсон раздражённо сунул свой мобильник - «раскладушку» в карман. «Мы очень извиняемся … Но посылка прибудет только завтра. Вам придётся подождать. Но не сильно расстраивайтесь — это хороший Город. Почти идеальный.» «Придётся подождать» обычно означало «Никуда не уезжай и будь на связи !» И Джим в данный момент искал на карте Города гостиницу. На обычной бумажной карте под оргстеклом на стене возле кабинета Джонатана Харпера, которому только что доставил посылку. Джонатан, несмотря на своё имя, походил на грушу — очень румяную и жизнерадостную грушу. Он оставил очень витиеватую подпись на бланке и Джонсон вышел из кабинета в надежде через полчаса покинуть Город — но … Теперь следовало найти гостиницу, устроиться и ждать.

«Деловой центр», «Трущобы» («хм ?»), «Мост самоубийц» («даже так ?»), «Район художников» («надо бы заглянуть ...»), «Парк» - зелёная клякса, «Университет» - зелёно-серая мозаика.

У Джонатана оказалась очень бесшумная походка. Джонсон даже вздрогнул.

 

\- Простите. Не хотел вас пугать. Вы ищете что-то конкретное или просто интересуетесь ?

 

\- Мне придётся тут у вас подзадержаться — буквально на сутки. Вот, ищу гостиницу.

 

Пухлый палец уверенно ткнул в один из серых квадратиков рядом с зелёным пятном парка.

 

\- Вот. Хорошая гостиница. Недорого.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Джонатан был сама любезность.

 

\- Хотите я вас подвезу ? А ещё лучше — устрою вам экскурсию по городу ? Если вы не против.

 

Джонсон удивлённо посмотрел на своего собеседника. Маленький толстячок просто излучал энтузиазм. Он едва не подпрыгивал на месте.

 

\- Простите, сэр … - Джонсон старательно подбирал слова. - Это конечно очень любезно с вашей стороны но ...

 

\- Ваш отказ обидит меня ! - произнося это Джонатан просто сиял. - ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО обидит. Понимаете ли, этот город — мой. - на лице у Джонсона отразилось недоумение — толстячок просто засиял от удовольствия. - Вы удивлены ? Я его создал. И я очень тщеславен. Не могу не похвастаться, а вы мне почему то понравились. - Джонатан ухмыльнулся. - Я часто выступаю в роли настоящего экскурсовода. Готов трепаться часами. Но город не такой большой, а люди устают. Сейчас не сезон — туристов мало. Я скучаю.

 

Последнее прозвучало почти жалобно. Джонсон вздохнул:

 

\- Ладно. Только мне в начале надо посетить ...

 

Джонатан отреагиролвал мгновенно:

 

\- Прямо и налево.

 

В туалете Джонсон вытащил пелефон:

 

\- Слушай, он зазывает меня на какую то экскурсию, а мне как то неудобно ...

 

Невидимый собеседник хмыкнул:

 

\- Он же сам предложил. Парень тщеславен. И при этом один из самых богатых людей на планете и этот город действительно его. Он действительно устраивает экскурсии — очень интересные, между прочим. Ты, как я понимаю, на сутки там застрял ? Всё равно же делать нечего.

 

Так что из туалета Джонсон вышел всё ещё слегка растерянный но успокоенный — ему не придётся выслушивать попрёки начальства по поводу того, что он отвлёк занятого человека от дел — мол, это была только любезность и следовало вежливо отказаться. Как у нас не принято на вопрос «Как дела ?» вываливать на малознакомого человека все свои проблемы списком.

 

\- Ну что, получили добро от начальства ? - Джонатан ехидно улыбался — чуть ли не лопаясь от смеха. - Нет. Мысли я читать не умею. Не вы первый и не вы последний, как ни прискорбно. Все почему то думают, что я шучу. И я действительно тщеславен. Итак, с чего начнём ?

 

\- Ну точно не с «моста самоубийц» … передёрнул плечами Джонсон. - И не с трущоб.

 

\- А почему бы и нет ? - пожал плечами Джонатан. - Если хотите можем начать с парка ...Вы хотите сказать, что у вас нет трущоб ? И мест где люди традиционно сводят счёты с жизнью ?

 

\- Есть … Но … - Джонсон немного замялся. - Мы не обозначаем эти места на картах с такой откровенностью ...

 

Джонатан пожал плечами и равнодушно заметил:

 

\- А это не прозвища. Так и было изначально.

 

Джонсон уставился на хозяина города в полном шоке:

 

\- Вы хотите сказать, что ЗНАЛИ заранее ?!

 

Джонатан совершенно спокойно ответил:

 

\- Да. Знал. Я не архитектор или строитель. Я математик. Я всё просчитал.

 

\- Что «всё» ?!

 

Джонатан вздохнул и пустился в объяснения. Чего он не любил так это стоять на месте, а они так и стояли в коридоре у карты Города.

 

\- Это место было идеально для моста но … Я привлёк к работе лучших — и нет только инженеров. Психологи, социологи, неврологи … И получалось, что с вероятностью восемьдесят шесть процентов этот мост и даже конкретный участок моста облюбуют самоубийцы. А конкретный район города превратится в трушобы. Не сразу но … А в этом конкретном районе будут селиться художники, поэты, музыканты — короче богема.

 

Джонсон пожал плечами:

 

\- Трущобы образуются постепенно по разным причинам — закрываются предприятия, люди теряют работу, цены на квартиры снижаются … И художники зарабатывают не так много ...

 

Джонатан отрицательно помотал головой:

 

\- Не-а. Цены на квартиры в моём городе везде одинаковы. И размеры примерно такие же. Никакой разницы — трущобы или деловой центр. В трущобах мы просто не так усердствовали в оформлении. И не провели в этот район газ. А это уже моя личная заморочка … Ну, поехали ?

 

Личная машина Харпера оказалась чуть ли не самой маленькой на стоянке.

 

\- Зачем мне выпендриваться ? - объяснял он Джонсону, набирая координаты на маленьком пульте («Полная экскурсия ? Частичная ? Какие именно места ? Давайте полную ...») - Перед кем ? И зачем ? Что мне за радость ? А мне нравятся такие компактные машинки.

 

На улицу Харпер выводил машину сам, а дальше поехали на автопилоте. («Тут датчиков — ужас ! Зато можно сидеть за рулём даже пьяным в дым — сама довезёт.»)

 

Джонсон поморщился:

 

\- Мне всё-таки не нравится этот мост ...

 

Джонатан потянулся и зевнул:

 

\- А что не так с мостом ? Это место такое. И у нас свободная страна ...

 

\- То есть вы не препятствуете ?

 

Джонатан посмотрел на Джима с искренним недоумением:

 

\- А как ? Мы не мешаем этим бедолагам. Лично я за свободный выбор. Но и не мешаем тем кто хочет их остановить. Давайте с моста и начнём.

 

И Харпер склонился над сенсорным экраном.

 

… У Джонсона зарябило в глазах от слова «БЕСПЛАТНО !» и его производных. «Бесплатная юридическая консультация !» «Бесплатная анонимная психологическая помощь !» Вдоль дороги стояли какие то странные типы с плакатами — одни были угрюмее дождливой ноябрьской ночи другие слепили голливудскими улыбками. Плакаты одних грозили посмертными муками, другие пытались убедить, что жизнь прекрасна и удивительна. Кто то раздавал брошюры и листовки, кто то бродил с плакатом на плече, держа его словно дворник лопату для снега. Над всей этой пёстрой толпой сияла надпись «БИРЖА ТРУДА» - её наверняка можно было увидеть с другого берега.

 

\- Тут и гостиницы есть … - на двери двухэтажного зданьица висело объявление: «Плати если хочешь.» - И многие платят. Приюты для жертв семейного насилия. Социальные работники. Максимальный охват. Конечно, если вы захотите тихо удавиться у себя дома мы бессильны. Но я же говорю — мы даём полную свободу выбора.

 

\- Гостиницы или ночлежки ?

 

Толстячок поморщился:

 

\- Я предпочитаю называть их «пансионами».

 

\- А если кто-то — беглый преступник, к примеру ?

 

\- Камеры наблюдения. - пухлый палец уткнулся в потолок машины. - Отслеживаем.

 

Джонсон решил поселиться в «пансионе». Он показался вполне уютным — и действительно совсем не походил на ночлежку. Обедали в маленьком ресторанчике — в районе, который облюбовали люди свободных профессий — художники, поэты ... Владелец ресторана гордо называл себя меценатом — многие постоянные клиенты расплачивались с ним своими картинами. Ими были увешаны все стены. Сам хозяин, как уверял Джонатан, был тоже неплохим живописцем.

 

\- То, что тут поселятся художники вы тоже вычислили ?

 

Джонатан откинулся на спинку стула и довольно улыбнулся.

 

\- Конечно. Процентов на восемьдесят. Мы никого не принуждали и не заставляли. Просто заранее позаботились об удобстве тех, кто здесь поселится. Конечно, никто не запрещает банковскому служащему поселиться здесь но сможет ли он ужиться со своими соседями зависит только от него.

 

\- А вы ? Деловой район ?

 

Джонатан развеселился:

 

\- Не угадали. В деловом районе мало жилых домов. Там работают. А я живу в этом районе. И не потому что я в дуще художник. И не потому что мне нравится жить в таком окружении. У меня дочь художница. И зять. Вот и перебрались с женой к ним поближе. За внуками приглядывать.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
